Our Lives
by SerenityIsTranquility
Summary: A mixed journal of the Sonic Team. Sonamy Silvaze Tailream ***DISCONTINUED! IN PROCESS OF RE-WRITING!***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is supposed to follow a day. I can't write a full day in a day, due to time, so bear with me. I don't own Sonic, credit goes to Sega.**

* * *

Monday, May 24th

_**"Giving up is not easy…."**_

* * *

5:50 A.M.

Normal POV

**BEEP! BEEP! BE—**

Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he finally found the snooze button on his alarm clock. He pushed back the covers, swung his legs out, and shuffled into the bathroom. He turned on the water, let it get hot, and stepped in.

After Sonic was done, he went back into his room and got dressed. A plain white shirt, jeans, a black wristband, and his trademark shoes. He sat at his computer, hit the internet icon, and waited. "Hurry up." He grumbled. A moment later, Facebook popped up on the screen. He logged in and immediately shut his chat off, thinking this would stop his fangirls. It didn't. Every time the page refreshed, Sonic's inbox would fill up with messages. The discouraged hedgehog shut his computer down.

This same routine happened every single day.

* * *

7:10 A.M.

Sonic POV

I knew I was crazy when I started down my street to catch the bus. I could've avoided the squeals of delight when I sat near one of the girls on that bus by just running to school. Nope. I had to talk to Tails, who switched over to this school with me.

I walked up the stairs of the bus, took one look around at the gaping holes they called mouths, and immediately dashed to the back, put my headphones on, and let it go. At least I couldn't hear the girls. A couple of minutes later, the noise died down, although they were still stealing glances at me. When Tails got on, I stood up and motioned to him to sit back here. "You wouldn't believe the mistake I made walking up the steps." I told him. "What did you expect," he laughed, "Everyone to look at you like you were some normal person?" "I hoped so." I retorted.

It's been about 2 years since we defeated Eggman for the last time. That was also when we went our separate ways. Shadow and Rouge went off to the ARK, Kuckles went to his Master Emerald, Cream came with us (she couldn't stand Tails leaving her), and Amy went…somewhere. She left without a word. I was devastated. I had actually planned to ask her out…to say I was sorry for all of the times I ran away from her. Truth was, it wasn't possible then. Eggman would target her every single time he attacked. I ran from my problem, from my fear. That all caught up to me in the long run though.

* * *

8:00 A.M.

Amy POV

"Another boring day at this dump they call a school." I told Blaze as we stepped off of our bus. "Hardly. Something new always happens here." she said. "Hmm.." I replied. We walked into the school, and I knew something was up immediately. There was a buzz around the whole cafeteria, and a large group of people were centered around our table. 'What the….?" Blaze said as she looked on. "Let's go see."

As soon as we got to the edge, I heard a name I didn't want to hear ever again. But wait, him? Here? I pushed through the mob, and there he was. Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails, too. I just stood there, open-mouthed, as Blaze exclaimed "SONIC?" "TAILS?" They both looked up. "BLAZE?" they both exclaimed at the same time. "Wha…how did you find us?" Blaze asked as she sat down across from them. "We didn't know you were here!" Tails insisted. I couldn't believe it. There was a one in a million chance that they would pick this school to transfer to. Why me?

After a moment, Sonic finally looked over to me. He just stared for a second, like he was trying to remember who I was. I was about to tell him my name when he finally spoke. "A…Amy? Is…that really you?" Oh my god, of course it is. Who else would I be? "Yep." I told him, trying to keep my eyes off of him. "You've changed…a lot." Wow, nice one. Are we playing 'State the Obvious' here? "So have you." I replied.

**BRIIIIIIIIIING!**

"BELL!" the breakfast chick screamed. Yeah, like we couldn't hear it. "See ya guys around!" Tails said as he pushed Sonic out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

8:30 A.M.

Blaze POV

"I can't believe Tails and Sonic are here!" I exclaimed as Amy and I walked down the hallway to our lockers. "Yeah….I can't either.." Amy mumbled. I looked at her. She had a far away look in her eyes, like she wasn't completely there. "Hey, I know he brings back bad memories, but don't let that get you down. It's been two years since you guys have seen each other, a perfect time to start over." Amy turned her head to one side, showing a scar about the size of my palm. "Don't ever say his name around me again. I'm sick of him, after the way he treated me."

Before the Sonic Team broke up, Amy and Sonic had a HUGE argument, something over the reason why Sonic kept running away from her. Of course, Sonic tried to hide his feelings from her, but she knew. She was mad at him for not manning up and telling her. What did he do? He backhanded her across her face, and ran. He ran like a coward. That's why we broke up, problems. Not just between Sonic and Amy, but everyone else, too.

"Fine," I said. "He caught up with you anyway, whether it was intended or not." Amy gave me the silent treatment as she walked away.

"You can't run away from your problems! You're turning into him!" I yelled after her. "Stupid, stupid Amy." I grumbled, slamming my locker door. I turned around, and started walking down the hall. I felt someone come up behind me, and put their arms around my waist. "Hello my darling." A voice said. I leaned my head back and said "Morning to you too, Silver." He came up beside me, his arms around my shoulders. "How was your break?" He asked. "Alright….yours?" I said as I leaned against his shoulder. "Pretty good." He said. We talked some more as we went to our first period class.

10:00 A.M.

Sonic POV

Once again, no fun here. 1rst period Science was a bore. Most of the stuff we'll be taught this year I already know. I'll pass this class without even breaking a sweat. 2nd period Spanish is pretty cool so far. The teacher is awesome, Tails is in here, and it's easy. "It's just all memorization." The teacher explained to us. 3rd period English is going to be my most hated class this year.

I sat my stuff down in the back of the class. As I was walking up to the front to chat with Tails, I saw a hedgehog whose face I never wanted to see again. Silver. He didn't see me though, which is good. I watched him walk to the back, take a look at my stuff, and sit down in front of me. "Why is it always me?" I thought.

I'll explain to you why I don't like Silver anymore. Before the team went their separate ways, Amy and I had a fight. Long story short, I backhanded her and ran. I ran because I was scared. Scared about what Amy thought about me now that I slapped her, and scared because I knew she was right. I do love her, I just didn't know how to tell her.

A moment later Silver showed up. "You little bitch." He spat at me. "Go away…." I growled. "I'll kill you for what you've done. She cared for you, and you treated her like trash. Worst of all, you've scarred her cheek!" he snarled. That hit me like a bullet. "Wha? I didn't slap her that hard!" I protested. "I don't care. Blaze is in tears too." "Why? She had nothing to do with this!" I yelled. "Amy and Blaze are like sisters, asshole! You failed to notice that, didn't you? You run from your problems, you take care of no one but yourself. Why are YOU the leader of this team?" I stood there, unable to speak. "Come on, coward! Say something!" I walked up to him, looked him straight in the eye, and said "Go to hell." You know nothing about me. You know nothing about how I feel." My hand tightened into a fist. Just as he was about to open his mouth, I punched him square in the jaw. Again, I ran.

Now, I hate myself.

10:00 A.M.

Silver POV

When I walked into school this morning, I noticed everybody was jittery and looking around. I didn't care what they were so excited about, though. Usually someone has broken their arm, dyed their hair, or something like that. Nothing important. This time, I was wrong.

I found out that Blaze and I were in 1rst period Math and 2nd period History together. Cool. She can stop me from killing the freshmen in those classes when they look at me the wrong way. Those were the only two classes we had together, though.

When I walked into 3rd period English, I could already tell this wasn't going to be my favorite class. Hooray for me. I walked to the back of the room and saw that someone had taken the seat I wanted. "Freakin' freshmen," I grumbled. 'I'll take the seat in front, I guess." I set my stuff on the floor next to the desk, and looked around. The first thing I saw was an orange kitsune in the corner, talking to another girl. "That kid reminds me of Tails…." I thought. After a couple of minutes, I put my head down on my desk.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in. "Sit down!" she barked. Everyone scrambled to their seats. I felt the one behind me move, so I turned around to tell the kid off about taking my seat, when I stopped. Sonic the Hedgehog. He smiled sarcastically and mouthed "Long time no see, hmm?" to me. "I can't wait to kick your ass, coward." I mouthed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch

Tails POV

"I'd do anything, if it would bring you back."

I'm only 10 years old, and yet I'm smarter then Einstein. I convinced the school board to let me into the 11th grade with Sonic, but that meant leaving Cream behind in 5th grade. She seemed cool with it, though.

People still ask me why I hang out with Sonic. He's my brother. He's my best friend. Of course, I can't forgive him for what he did to Amy, but I can't leave him hanging. I can help him realize his mistake, but the time has to be right.

It's pretty cool seeing Blaze and Amy. I did see Silver, but he and Sonic were getting to "know each other" again. I had to drag Sonic away before he got expelled on his first day here.

It's going to be a hard year.

1:30 P.M.

Amy POV

I can't believe it. I thought I'd actually get away from him. Blaze's words rang in my head: "You're turning into him!" Maybe she's right. I'm not going to become that bastard Sonic, even if it kills me. I'm better than that.

Sonic only told you his part of the fight, didn't he? Yep, I thought so. Let me fill you in on the rest of the story….

When Sonic backhanded me, that was the thing that hurt me the most. Not only physically, but mentally. He broke my heart into a thousand pieces, and I couldn't put it back together. I have that ugly scar as a result. I'd love to get my hammer on Sonic and make sure he feels like I felt.

Back to the story. He ran, and I just stood there, my cheek burning and bleeding like hell. When Blaze came in and saw my cheek, she freaked. She took me out into the living room and showed everyone what Sonic had done to me. That's when Silver lost it. He dashed out of the house to find Sonic, snarling "I'll kill him!" over and over. I don't know why Silver had gotten so protective over me…he never seemed to notice me before.

When Silver came back with a broken jaw, that's when we decided to split up. Knuckles went back to Angel Island with Tikal, Shadow and Rogue went to the Ark, Tails and Cream went to find Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and I came here. Bad idea.

3:00 P.M.

Sonic POV

BRIIIIIIIING!

YES! School's over for the day.

Silver is STILL mad. It was all he could do from jumping over my desk and killing me in English. I've noticed he's been protective of Amy lately. It makes me wonder.

Word got out about why the Sonic Team broke up, and everyone in the whole school hates me now. I don't blame them. I'm basically a monster now, and a nightmare to Amy. So many things have gone wrong these past few years. I'm in the middle of all of it.

Screw this. I'm gonna make it right.

3:00 P.M.

Silver POV

BRIIIIIIIING!

Hooray, school's over.

I caught up with Blaze and Amy at their lockers. "Hey Silver!" Amy said. "Hey, Amy! How was your summer?" "It was alright, I didn't do much." "Bummer." I said. "What are you guys doing when you leave?" Blaze looked up at me. "We were going to go to the mall, wanna come?" I had loads of homework, but I could get it done tonight. "Sure." I said.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice. "Mr. Silver!" I turned around. "Hey Cream!" I laughed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "How are you?" "I'm good. How are you?" "I'm doing alright." Wait, why was Cream here? I'm pretty sure 5th grade is nowhere in this building, so I asked her. "I'm waiting for Tails, silly!" She said. Tails? He went to school here? That kid is smarter than I remembered.

We waited with Cream until Tails came around. After talking to him for a while, we left. Blaze and I didn't carpool this time, so I followed them to the mall. Ugh, girls. They had to stop at EVERY STORE. EVERY FREAKING STORE! But I had fun with Blaze and Amy, and I could tell they had fun too.

6:30 P.M.

Tails POV

After I had dinner with Cream, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and Sonic burst in. "I can't take it anymore, man!" he cried. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Amy! I realize now what I did was wrong—no, horrible." I looked at him. "Well, duh. You ruined her life. She loved you, and I know you loved her." He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I know, I know. But seeing her there…I have to make this right!" "Good luck with that…" I mumbled. "And you're going to help me!" I heard him say.

What?


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, May 28th

3:10 P.M.

Sonic POV

"You said I gave you butterflies, then you flew out of my life"

Good.

Everything was set up. After I had begged Tails to freakin' help me with this, he finally agreed. He told Amy on Wednesday that someone had given him a note to give to her (I had written it). All it said was:

Starbucks downtown. Friday. 7:30. I have something to tell you.

She was so excited, or so I heard.

3:20 P.M.

Amy POV

There are soooo many hot guys at this school. I'd give anything to date one of them.

But why do I say no to every one that asks me out?

They all remind me of Sonic. Ever since he ripped my heart away, I can't bear to say yes to any one of these guys. It doesn't feel right. Blaze tries to hook me up with someone at least five times a day, but it never works. I love Sonic too much.

Wait, did I just say that? I did. I guess it's true, I still love him, even after what he did. I know the reason he slapped me is because I was pressuring him too hard. I saw the sadness in his eyes after he did it. He ran away because he didn't know what to do. I'm not mad at Sonic, I'm just trying to be indifferent.

On Wednesday, Tails came up to me and gave me a note. I'm supposed to go to the Starbucks downtown and meet someone there. Tails said he doesn't know who gave him the note, but I do.

3:30 P.M.

Tails POV

God Sonic. I hope you're happy.

7:00 P.M.

Sonic POV

I'm so nervous. I know Amy hates my guts, and I don't blame her. But, I didn't mean to slap her. She was pushing me too hard, I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt. I tried to apologize through my eyes. I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried too hard.

I thought I'd come early so I could collect my thoughts. Plus, I wanted to try the new latte they had here. It sucked.

7:25 P.M.

Amy POV

When I walked in, I looked around for someone that was motioning for me to come over. I didn't see anyone, so I sat at a booth by the window. I wasn't very thirsty, anyway.

I heard some footsteps coming towards me, so I looked up. Sonic was walking towards me, shaking. I almost felt sorry for him, until I realized that Blaze sent him. "I knew it! Blaze sent you, didn't she?" "He looked down. "No, I wrote that note, Ames." I stopped. He called me Ames….

My eyes watered. He always called me that when we were younger. When everything was O.K. 'Why…are you here?" I asked. "I'm here to tell you I'm sorry." WHAT? Sonic the Hedgehog is APOLOGIZING OUT LOUD? Has hell frozen over?

He sat across from me. "Amy, I never meant to slap you. I have no excuse as to why I did, but I didn't mean to." I just stared at him, trying not to look surprised. "Amy, I loved you back then. I loved you more than you could know. But, I wasn't ready yet. We were both too young. I was going to wait a while, and then tell you. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time, but I do now." His eyes started to tear up. "I screwed up. I screwed up my life, your life, everyone's life. I'm a failure Amy."

He got up, and walked out of the store without a goodbye or a glance back.

What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, May 31st  
7:30 A.M.  
Amy POV

"What would I do if you never came back?"

-

He did WHAT? Silver exclaimed at breakfast. "He ACTUALLY APOLOGIZED?" "Yep." I said, looking down at the floor. Silver laughed again. "I always knew that wimp had a soft spot for you. You guys would look sooo cute together." He teased. I had enough. He started acting like a jerk ever since he found out Sonic was here. As I got up to leave, Silver snapped "Where are you going?" I turned around. "To get away from an insensitive dumbass who doesn't know how to shut the hell up!" I yelled at him. That got a lot of "OWNED!"'s from people around us, including Blaze. Silver fumed as I stormed away.

I saw Sonic with his head down on the table. He looked rough. His hair, usually slick and brushed back, was a mess. Something was wrong with him. I was about to go talk to him, but Tails sat down next to him. He asked him something, and Sonic nodded his head. Tails looked around, saw me, and mouthed "Tell you later."

-  
7:35 A.M.  
Sonic POV

Hangovers suck.

-  
7:50 A.M.  
? POV

New school. New people.

Great.

My name is Eve. I'm in the 11th grade, and I already hate it here.

I put my stuff in the locker that was assigned to me. It was HUGE, so I had plenty of extra space. I turned around to get out of the hectic mess, when I ran into a purple cat. "I'm sorry!" I apologized. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." She looked at me. "New?" she asked. I looked down. "Yeah…" "No need to be shy!" She held out her hand. "I'm Blaze." I looked up. Why hadn't I noticed this before? "THE Blaze? The Sonic Team Blaze?" She laughed. "Yep, that's me." I couldn't believe it. "How about you hang with us at lunch, and I'll introduce you to the others?" "Awesome!" I exclaimed. The bell rang, and we hurried to class.

9:00 A.M.  
Amy POV

There's this new girl in our class. She looks pretty cool. I want to get to know her later on.

-  
9:00 A.M.  
Silver POV

New girl. If I wasn't going out with Blaze…

-  
Lunch  
Eve POV

Blaze caught up with me on the way to lunch. "Thanks for showing me around." I said to her. "No problem!" she said. "You'll like it here."

Blaze showed me her table. I suddenly felt shy. Amy Rose and Silver sat there, arguing about something. "Uhm, hi." I said quietly. "Blaze told me I could sit here with you guys." Amy looked up. "Cool! I'm Amy Rose." She said. Silver stared at me. Amy nudged him. "Say hi!" she growled. "OW! Hi, I'm Silver." "I know. I used to love watching the news stories about you guys when I was little. What happened?" I asked. "We had a bit of a….fallout with some members of our team *coughSoniccough*" Silver said. Amy showed me her scar. "Yeah, Sonic kinda went crazy for a bit." "What happened to him?" I asked. "He's sitting over there with Tails." She motioned to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. My mouth dropped. "SONIC? HERE?" I gasped. Amy laughed. "Yeah." "I'll be right back." I said. I got up and walked over there. "Sonic?" I asked. He looked up. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm new. Blaze was showing me around, and introduced me to everyone else. I wanted to come over here and meet you and Tails." "Oh." H said, and put his head back down. Tails came over. "Hangover." He said nonchalantly. "Oh. I'm Eve, by the way." I loved Tails. I used to dream about me marrying him when I was younger. "Tails." He said. "I know. I used to watch the new segments about you guys when the Sonic Team was still together." I said. Sonic grumbled something. "Don't worry about him." Tails said. "He's nicer when he's not jacked up on alcohol." "Why aren't you sitting with Silver and the others?" I asked. "Silver and Sonic don't get along very well. Ever since the incident between them, Sonic has been a sort of….outcast to the group." "Oh." I said. "I'll see you around!" I said as I walked back to my seat.

-  
Lunch  
Silver POV

Blaze? Blaze who?

-  
Lunch  
Blaze POV

Silver is so retarded. But that's why I love him. No matter how hard he hits on Eve, he still loves me and only me.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, June 1st  
Blaze POV  
10:00 A.M.  
"Think about how we parted, and how much I cried."

Eve and I were walking down the hall to our lockers, when Silver called my name. "Give me a sec." I told Eve. "Sure!" she said. "I'll be waiting by the water fountain!" I ran over to Silver. 'What?" I asked. Silver frowned. "No 'I love you' or 'Hi'?" I sighed. He was such a baby sometimes. "Hi, I love you. Now WHAT?" I demanded. "Weeeeellll, I just happened to have two tickets to this certain amusement park downtown, and I was thinking of a certain girl who would love to come." He smiled. "I guess not. Shame. Maybe Eve.." I grabbed him. "God dammit Silver! I swear-" he cut me off with a kiss. "I was KIDDING, love." he whispered as we broke apart. "When do we go?" I asked. "Tonight. I'll pick you up at 5." "Ok." I said.  
"Nice move on his part." Eve complimented as I told her what Silver said. "I know, he's been eyeing you a lot." "Not what I meant…" Eve said. "Oh! You meant with the kiss?" "DUH!" Eve laughed. "He wouldn't go for me, anyway. Not while he has you." "You never know with him." I looked down. "Who am I kidding? Silver's not like that!"

10:05 A.M.  
Silver POV  
I LOVE teasing Blaze about Eve. She's so cute when she's angry.

11:30 A.M.  
Amy POV  
I'm beginning to like sonic more and more everyday. Not as a friend, but as something more. I can't blame him for what he did. I put him under pressure, and I paid for it. I'll still pay him back for the scar, though.  
When the bell rung, I ran down the hall to catch up with him. He looked a lot better today. His hair was back as usual, but this time, he was wearing a different style of clothes. More…modern. A black and grey striped jacket, ripped jeans, a thin Houndstooth scarf, and his shoes. God forbid we should wear the shoes. I liked him in that outfit. "Sonic!" I called." He turned around. "Oh, hi Amy." He said. He looked as if he was afraid I was going to yell at him. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, I just wanted to walk with you to lunch." I saw his eyes light up as I said that, though he tried to hide it. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

Lunch  
Sonic POV  
Amy. I've always loved that name.  
She sat with Tails, Cream, and I at our table. The staff actually gave us food that wouldn't poison us later on today, so I was in a good mood. Amy was chatting with Tails, while I stayed quiet. My mind was a mess. I couldn't tell if Amy was sitting here just to be friends, or something more. To tell the truth, I still like her. More than I ever did. "Sonic?" I heard Amy ask. "Huh?" I said, confused. "I asked you why you weren't talking." she said. "Oh, I'm just thinking about some stuff. My mind is a huge mess right now." She looked across the lunchroom. "What do you think of Eve?" she asked. "I think she's pretty cool. She seems to be an awesome person to know." I replied. "I haven't really talked to her much, though." Amy said. "Maybe this weekend we can go somewhere together." "I'm sure you two will have fun." I said. Amy looked back at me. "You're coming along, too." she said. Wait. Did Amy  
Rose just invite me along?

4:50 P.M.  
Blaze POV  
Silver said 5 P.M. When he gives you a time to be ready, you'd better be ready. He's not one to be late to or for ANYTHING.  
Sure enough, Silver pulls into the drive way at exactly 5. That's another thing I love about him. You don't have to wait on him. I know a lot of guys who show up 15 minutes late for no reason.  
"Ready?" Silver asked as I got into his car. "Yep." I replied. "Awesome. Now to the park!" While we were maneuvering through traffic, Silver was singing his own theme song, like in those spy movies. "You are such a little kid." I teased. "What? I'm having fun!" he whined. "I know you are, baby. TOO much fun."

6:00 P.M.  
Silver POV  
We pulled into the park, and immediately stopped. There were no parking spaces to be found. For being in downtown, this park gets a lot of visitors.  
After 10 minutes of waiting, someone FINALLY backed out of the spot and left. Thank god. I pulled into the space, got out of my side, and walked around to wait for Blaze. She grabbed my hand, and we walked to the entrance. "Tickets, please." the ticket person said. I pulled them out of my pocket and handed them over. "Here's your first-serve cards, and your free dinner passes." the person said. "Have a good night." "Thanks." I said to him as we walked through the gate. "Did you buy the special?" Blaze asked. I looked away. "Are you serious? Don't buy things like that for me!" She scolded. "I've never bought you anything as expensive as this!" "You don't ever have to." I said. "You love me, and that's the most expensive thing I could ever have from you." Blaze kissed me on the cheek. "You're awesome." she whispered. "Aren't I?" I replied. "Don't let your big ego push it too far." she warned.  
I laughed. "C'mon, let's go ride the roller coaster!" I said as we ran to get in front.  
Much to everyone's dismay, we walked right in front, showed the person the cards, and sat in the car. "Don't scream my ear off." I told Blaze. "Right, if anything, YOU'LL be the one who's screaming."  
She was right. I screamed like a girl on the last hill.

7:00 P.M.  
Blaze POV  
I'll never let Silver live that one down.  
After I pried Silver's fingers out of my arm, we went to the café to eat. We waited in line, and got our food. Silver had a cheeseburger, while I had a salad. "Veggie-freak." Silver muttered playfully. I just rolled my eyes, because Silver LOVES salad. He gave the cashier the tickets, and we sat down. "Having fun?" Silver asked me. "No." I replied. "This park sucks." Silver's ears fell when I said that. "GOTCHA!" I laughed. He didn't look happy. "I know where you live, love." he warned. "Right, and you won't come in unless I tell you you can." I countered.

10:00 P.M.  
Silver POV  
After we ate, I won a stuffed chao doll for Blaze. It was purple, just like her, and had a heart on the top of its head. She loved it right away. She took my hand, and we walked around the park aimlessly, enjoying each other's company. I looked at her, and smiled. "Ferris Wheel?" I asked. "No." She said. "I hate those things." "Well, we're going anyway." I said. Much to her protesting, I pulled Blaze into the seat. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I'll hold you tight." She buried my face into my chest as the wheel started to urn. After a moment we stopped at the top. The car swung, and she shrieked. I hugged her tighter. "Look, Blaze. The stars are so bright!" I exclaimed. She looked up. At the top of the Ferris Wheel, the park lights weren't so bright, so we could see the stars. After a couple more minutes, the ride ended, and we got off. "Ready to go home?" I asked. Blaze nodded, so we left the park.  
-


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday, June 2nd

7:30 A.M.

Sonic POV

"Someone asked me what I saw in you, and my answer was everything."

Today was the first day we all sat together. Although Silver still glared at me, everything was alright. "So, Eve..tell me about yourself." I said. "Well, I'm shy around people I don't really know, but when I get to know them, I'm hyper. That's really all there is to say, since you guys know my age and everything like that." Eve said as she sat back in her seat. I looked at Amy. "Just like someone I know" I smiled at her. Amy smiled back and shifted her head on my shoulder. Last night, she called me, and we talked for hours. She told me what happened in the two years we were apart, and I told her my story. Things were mending between us.

7:45 A.M.

Silver POV

As Blaze and I got up to go to first period early, I looked at her and said "Are you freaking kidding me? Sonic and Amy have barely seen each other for a week, and they've made up ALREADY?" Blaze looked up at me. "Stop whining, she obviously still loves him, and vice/versa. She's got her feelings under control now, and they talked it all over last night." "How do you know?" I questioned. She stopped. "Because she told me, idiot. Why are you so worked up over this?" "He's gonna hurt her again." I said to her. "Right, after the way I saw them, I'd say that would never happen again." I huffed and stormed away from her. "Love you too, honey!" she called as she laughed to herself.

7:50 A.M.

? POV

Ah…this school looks okay. After that last school, I'd go anywhere.

My name is Kitten. Blaze the Cat is my twin sister, although I'm blue, and have a longer tail. I transferred here after I got done with my trip overseas, studying abroad. The only thing I miss about that dump is my best friend, Zap the Cat.

After I pulled into the school's parking lot and turned off the Owl City song that was playing (it was The Technicolor Phase), I walked into the front office and asked the lady for my schedule. "Sure! I just need your name." she said in a sweet voice. "Kitten." I told her. "She typed my name into the computer, clicked twice, and printed my schedule. "Here you go!" she said. "Thanks." I told her, and ran to get to my first period class.

8:00 P.M.

Blaze POV

Silver had another one of his episodes. Oh well, he'll be all lovey-dovey by the time lunch rolls around.

I was in my first period class talking to Amy, when I heard a voice. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I could find Blaze the Cat?" I whipped around. "Kitten!" I squealed. I hugged her. "I thought you weren't coming back for another six months!" I exclaimed. She laughed. "I was, until I got bored with that dump." She looked at Amy. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked. "Oh! Amy, this is Kitten, my twin sister. Kitten this is Amy Rose." We shook hands. "Hi!" Amy said. 'What's up?" I replied. "You can sit by us in the back." Blaze said. "At lunch you can meet the others." "Alright." I said.

Lunch

Kitten POV

Blaze was right. Silver did come to lunch in a better mood. He immediately walked up to her and pulled her close. Blaze looked up. "Hi, honey." "Hey." he smiled at her. He looked at me, then at her. "I swear I'm seeing double." he murmured. Blaze motioned to me. "Silver, meet Kitten, my twin sister." "TWIN? You never told me you had a twin!" he exclaimed. "Yes I did, you were too out o fit to remember." She said to him. "Could you get me my lunch today, since I did it yesterday? She asked him. "Yeah, sure." He said, walking away. "You've got him wrapped around your finger." I said. "No. It's just love.' she told me.

When the others walked in, Blaze introduced them. Eve was a bit shy, but warmed up to me right away. Tails was young, but he was smart as hell. He was so cute, too! I had heard about Sonic and Amy, and I was surprised to see them together. "They're not going out yet," Blaze whispered to me. "But they're close to it."

Lunch

Sonic POV

"Hey, Kitten." I said. She looked up. "Hmmm?" "That guy over there has been stealing glances at you for the past 15 minutes. I thought you would like to her that." I said with a grin. Kitten looked in the direction I showed her, and waved to the guy. He blushed and turned around. "Not many guys notice me." She said. "That one sure is." Amy said. "Way to go, Miss Obvious." I teased her. "She stuck her tongue out at me and elbowed me in the stomach. "Hey! I was only kidding!" I protested. Eve looked over to Kitten. "Would you tell us about yourself?" she asked. "Sure," Kitten said. "I'm Blaze's twin, as you guys already know. I was originally overseas, studying abroad. I'm stubborn with almost anything. I LOVE Owl City, and other electronic bands. I'm also really smart, although I never show it." she finished. "How smart?" Tails asked. "I have an IQ of 350." She said. Tails' jaw dropped, as everyone else's did. "That's the same IQ I have!" he exclaimed. She laughed. "I'll give you a run for your money, then." she joked. Tails grinned. "You're on!" he said.

Lunch

Amy POV

I looked at Sonic. One moment he was talking his head off, and now he was silent. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Yeah." He replied. "You're not convincing me." I said. He laughed. "I never could, Ames. I'm just trying to piece together these last few years. It's been living hell for me." I raised my eyebrow. "You never told me about this last night." I said. His ears drooped . "I know, I wasn't ready." he whispered. "C'mon, let's go outside so we can speak in private." He said as he pulled me out of my chair and walked outside.

We sat on the brick wall leading to the entrance. "Amy, I never told you everything I wanted to say to you at Starbucks. I was afraid of what you would say to me." I looked away. "I actually cried that night I left you guys. I wanted to kill myself for what I did. I thought about what I should've done, instead of screwing up your life forever." I looked at him, and noticed tears in his eyes. I wiped them from his eyes. His face screwed up as he tried to hold them in. "It's okay." I told him. "I know you didn't mean it. I put you under a lot of pressure when we were younger-" Sonic cut me off. "No, you didn't. Don't you get it? I LOVED you, Amy Rose! I still do!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. I held him as he cried. "I can't believe I'm crying again." he sobbed. "I know you can't forgive me, so I'll make it up to you." he pulled himself from my embrace and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I said to him. "Somewhere. Don't follow me, please!" he pleaded. He pulled my and away and ran back inside, leaving me to stand there, confused.

I didn't see Sonic until the end of the day. He came out of the bathroom with his hand over his cheek. "What did you do to yourself?" I asked him. "I ran into a door on the way inside. Stupid teacher didn't see me, even though the door is solid glass." I was relieved. "I thought you had given yourself what you gave to me." I sighed. "I wish I would." He said. "Don't." I told him. "Amy, it's not fair for you to have that!" He protested. "I don't care about it, Sonic!" I replied. "I can't believe you still beat yourself up over that! Let go of the past!" He stared at me. "Remember what I told you? Throughout history, behind every great hero, there's a great woman guiding him. Sonic, it's my turn to say it. I love you., and I want to be the great woman guiding you." He just stood there. "Amy…." he trailed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday, June 2nd

3:00 P.M.

Amy POV

"Nothing lasts forever…."

-"Close your eyes….." Sonic whispered. I did, and I felt his hands around my neck. I thought he was going to kiss me, and I wondered why he wanted me to close my eyes. He never kissed me, but I felt a light weight on my chest. "Open them." Sonic said. When I did, I gasped. A heart-shaped locket studded with diamonds was attached to a gold chain around my neck. "Wh-where did you get this?" I stuttered. "Somewhere." Sonic smirked. "I made it up to you, Ames." I suddenly realized why I never saw him. He skipped school and bought this for me. I opened the locket, and was disappointed to find nothing. Sonic noticed and hugged me. "It's been so long, it's time for a new picture, maybe we can fix that by a date?" he said with a smirk. My heart almost beat out of my chest. "Twinkle Park?" he questioned. I blushed a deep red. "Sure." I happily said. I can't believe this was actually happening. A while ago I though I hated Sonic. I thought he was heartless. Now we were going on a date? This is just too much to take in all at once.

Lunch

Blaze POV

Today at lunch, Kitten and I sat together, so we could catch up. After a while, I noticed that guy was looking over here again. "Hey, Kitten." I whispered. "What?" she asked. "Lean in, it's important." I put my hand in between us, so the guy couldn't read our lips. "Don't look, but that cat who was checking you out yesterday is at it again." Of course, Kitten looked. The cat blushed again, and turned around. "He's kinda cute." I teased. I looked over at him again. "Here he comes, Kitten!" I squealed. "Let's not make a big deal. You shut up while he's over here, or I swear…"

-Lunch

? POV

"You shut up while he's over here, or I'll…." The blue cat warned the purple one. Twins. "Hi!" I said. I was nervous. "Hey! How are you?" the blue one smiled sweetly. "I'm doing okay, I guess. You?" She smiled again. "If it weren't for Blaze here, I'd be a lot better!" She elbowed the other cat in the arm. Blaze scowled and left. "Oh! Where are my manners?" she exclaimed. "My name is Kitten." I slapped myself mentally. _"Way to go, idiot."_ I thought to myself. "Aiden." I replied. "I like that name." she complimented. "Always have." I blushed. "I noticed you looking at me yesterday." She hinted. I shifted in my seat. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I'm not that good around girls. I'm an introvert, so I've never really associated with anyone like this." I said, scrambling for words. Kitten smiled. "That's ok. I'm kinda new to this, too." She admitted. Here was my chance. "Uhm, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything this weekend…would you like to go out for a drink or something?" I stuttered. Kitten laughed. "Sure!" she said. "Do you have a time and place?" "Uhm, Starbucks at 10 A.M. on Saturday. I'll pick you up?" She smiled again. _"I love that smile…" _ I thought to myself. "Ok!" Kitten exclaimed.

After getting Kitten's address, I walked back to my table. Grinning to my best friend, Newt, I said "And you said I was hopeless." "You still are, bro." he retorted.

6:00 P.M.

Amy POV

Sonic came to pick me up around 6 that night. In a flash we were gone. I couldn't tell what was going on until I heard a small snicker. I looked up to find myself in the arms of a magnificent blue hedgehog with beautiful eyes. I stared into those eyes as Sonic carried me off. Nothing could make me keep my eyes off of how amazing he looked. Sonic is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I swear it.

6:00 P.M.

Sonic POV

It felt great to have Amy in my arms. Like the emptiness inside of me has finally been filled. I wanted it to last forever, but I new that wouldn't be the case. Even though I ran much slower than my normal speed, we reached Twinkle Park way sooner than I hoped. For the next three hours it was all fun. I bought Amy some balloons, we took walks, ate ice cream, and everything possible there is to do. I was really trying to make this last. I hope Amy can't tell.

9:00 P.M.

Amy POV

I am having the absolute time of my life! Sonic is holding my hand. I used to dream about this happening, and now it's real. I love him again. I really do. I looked to the west side of the park, only to see the sun disappearing behind the roller coaster. "Sonic…" I trailed off. I didn't want this night to end so soon. By the look on Sonic's face I think he didn't want this to end either. He looked around, and his ears perked up. "Hey look, a photo booth!" he said excitedly. Oh yeah, that's the reason we came! I can't believe I forgot. He grabbed my hand and ran towards it. After I was in, he sat down, pulled the curtain shut, and pressed a button. The camera clicked every time it took a picture.

9: 10 P.M.

Sonic POV

It's really awkward. Amy and I are pretty much staring at each other and it's taking pictures. More pictures came. I didn't know what to do, this is all so awkward. When the screen blinked to signal the last picture, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly pulled Amy in towards me, and our lips met in a kiss. Amy was freaking out, I could tell by how stiff her fur had gotten when I pulled her up against me. At last her fur softened and she relaxed. She easily deepened the kiss and I must admit I liked it. The camera flashed for the last picture, but neither of us moved a muscle. After I explored every inch of her mouth, I finally released the kiss.

Best time of my life.


End file.
